


The One With the Princess and the Guitarist

by cgduns



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Artist Clarke, F/F, Musician Lexa, also i'm trash for murphy ok, basically clarke and lexa get off on the wrong foot, bellamy has manpain and it's annoying, but they're totally into each other, coffee shop AU, side linctavia, side ranya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgduns/pseuds/cgduns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of partying, Lexa doesn't remember what happened. All she knows is what her band mates told her, she danced with one girl, and puked on the bartender.</p>
<p>Enter Clarke, the bartender. After a night shift filled with chaos and her morning shift at a coffee shop, she is incredibly pissed off, so when the two meet, what could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

_6 Years Ago, Polis, NY_

“Alexandria, this is your new foster family.” Dante told her, warmly as always.

A baby-faced Lexa Woods stared up at the two adults and the teenager. The man was burly and tall, she guessed approximately 6 foot 5, with a long beard and longer hair with many tattoos of indigo and black colors. Next to him was a woman with dark skin and short black hair who, while shorter and less built, was most certainly the most intimidating of the pair. Finally, there was the teenager, with long golden hair and high cheekbones who was almost as intimidating as the woman next to her.

“I’m Indra,” The woman spoke. “This is my husband, Gustus, and my daughter, Anya.”

“It is lovely to meet you.” Lexa said, firmly, whilst forcing a smile onto her face.

For a moment the daughter, Anya, knit her brows together upon looking at Lexa, however the younger girl kept her composure.

“Yes, well, your room will be next to Anya’s, I’m sure she’ll be happy to show you.” Indra smiled, the knot that was in Lexa’s belly only tugged.

“Of course.” Anya mirrored her mother’s warm smile.

The taller girl nodded towards the staircase that stood proudly next to a hallway and motioned her hand for Lexa to follow her. The nervous girl tugged on her bag’s strap and gripped her guitar’s handle more firmly as she followed Anya up the stairs.

“Y’know, I don’t expect you to invite us to your wedding right away, but you don’t have to be afraid of us, despite the family resting bitch face thing, we don’t bite.” Anya says with a chuckle.

I laughed a little and Anya brightened significantly, a proud smirk painted on her facial expression.

There were three rooms, the first was painted a natural green with clothes strewn haphazardly around the room, and Lexa assumed this was Anya’s room. The one next to it had the door closed, Lexa pondered if it was Indra and Gustus’ room. At the end of the hall, there was a room painted a light cloudy gray, there was a twin bed fitted with a white and gray floral comforter. In the far corner, there was a bookshelf and next to it was a desk.

“Thank you. Could you show me around?” Lexa asked sheepishly.

__-__

_Current Day, Washington, DC_

Lexa awoke to a pounding headache and the sun shining oh-so brightly through the too sheer curtains. With a groan she rolled onto her back and was met with a sharp pain behind her eyes and a tug at her stomach, indicating nausea.

With overly sensitive ears, she heard the door open and slowly sat up to see Anya smirking down at her hungover sister holding, thank god, an Advil and some water.

“Rise and shine Sexy Lexi.” The bassist sing-songed.

Lexa shot her a glare and reached up to grab the pills and cup, just wanting to feel a little less like she’d been run over and a little more living.

“I thought we agreed to ban that nickname.” Lexa said after she had gulped everything down.

“I also thought we had agreed not to almost get arrested for public indecency again.” Anya countered with her smirk growing.

“No.” Lexa groaned in disbelief.

“Come on, go shower, then we’ll talk to Lincoln, E and Murph about it.”

Lexa only groaned again and buried her face into her pillow.

_.:.:.:._

 “Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in.” Anya smirked.

“Say that again, I dare you.” Lexa said with a bite.

“Come on, Commander, take a joke.” Murphy chided, an equally annoying smirk on his face.

“You’re not bearable with a hangover.” She groaned.

“You say that as if he’s usually bearable.” Anya jabbed.

There was only a spark until the tension broke, leaving the band members in a fit of laughter. After Lexa had been taken in by the Woods family, she was adopted, Lincoln being her cousin. With that, they had a family band of a guitar player, a bassist, and a drummer, so of course they looked for new members, just for more sound, despite how closely-knit they were.

Murphy  joined a year after the band was formed, adding in a vocalist and another guitarist, Lexa and Murphy being able to jam together for hours, despite their differences. They had all been through a lot, Lexa being a foster kid, Anya losing her birth father at 10, Lincoln being from an abusive family, Murphy being kicked out of his home for being a delinquent.

“Come on, Sky boy, you know she can, just not after a night like ours.” Lincoln joked.

Murphy let a lazy smile adorn his face and Lexa did the same, grabbing coffee from Anya.

“So, what happened last night?”

“Well, I don’t know who she was but you were totally getting hot and heavy with some ginger and then got kicked out of the bar after trying to ask the bartender to sleep with you, but instead of giving her time to answer you puked all over the bar.” Anya supplied.

Lexa buried her face into her hands and released a muffled groan. “That’s it, I’m going to the café so you idiots don’t make fun of me.”

_.:.:.:._

Clarke Griffin had been having a particularly rough morning that Sunday, she had worked the late shift at Arkadia, a well-known bar, last night and was now working her morning shift at the café, Brewed Awakening, and left around 1. Thank god for employee discounts because the blonde’s bloodstream was about 75% caffeine at this point after 3 hours of sleep.

Of course last night had been interesting, a band named Grounders had played last night, they were good, anyone could’ve felt the drums in their heart, the bass in their feet, and the guitars fueling their energy. The vocals were mostly done by a pretty brunette guitarist, who at the beginning of the night had done a shot for ‘good luck’ and then later returned only to get piss drunk. The night only worsened when the same asshole had puked all over her bar after asking Clarke to sleep with her.

To say Clarke was pissed was an understatement, she was positive she still smelled like alcohol from this stranger’s vomit, along with the actual smell of vomit, even after a very long and thorough shower. Also, to say that Clarke’s manager putting her on cash this morning, was a stupid move, was the greatest understatement of the two.

“Woah there, Griffin, who pissed in your cornflakes?” A Raven Reyes asked, putting a new pot of coffee on.

“More like who puked on my bar last night during the late shift.” The blonde gritted out, angrily punching out orders.

“Yikes, almost sounds as bad as running into he-who-must-not-be-named.” The brunette empathized.

They both knew who was being mentioned. Enter Finn Collins, biggest sleaze in the world, who was cheating on Raven with Clarke, both of them unknowing. The two women used this as a bonding experience, and now they were the best of friends.

“Wait, what’s up with the princess?” Octavia asked Raven.

“Some dick puked on her bar last night.” The mechanic replied.

This caused the bubbly brunette to burst out laughing, snorting a little.

Clarke rolled her eyes and then put her fake smile back on to greet a customer. She looked at her next customer and she could feel herself shake with rage, her heart pumping with adrenaline and her jaw dropping.

“ _You!_ ” She spat at the unnamed customer.

Forest green eyes widened in surprise and then a flash of realization sparked in her eyes.

“Oh shit.”

_..:.:.:.._

Clarke sat at a booth with the brunette, still angry as ever.

“Would you like to enlighten me _why_  you had to _puke_ all over _my_ bar during a late shift, Miss I-play-guitar-and-drink-irresponsibly?!” The blonde interrogated.

“Okay, please, lower your voice, I can explain.” The wincing brunette begged.

Clarke only sat up straighter, raising her eyebrows and her chin.

“First up, my name is Lexa Woods, and I’m really sorry that I puked on your bar during your shift, but my sister, the bassist, decided it would be a great idea to have a drinking competition between me and the other guitarist, and me, being a little buzzed, decided that was a great idea, that was the last thing I remember to be honest, but it appears I forgot how much of a lightweight I am and did I mention I’m sorry and like super embarrassed?” The guitarist explained.

Clarke just continued to glare at the brunette, Lexa, with as much rage as she could muster but she was unreasonably attractive and it was really hard to be mad at someone when you were a little occupied with telling yourself not to stare at their lips.

“Fine, I accept your apology.” Clarke sighed out, defeated.

The brunette beamed at the angry blonde, making the latter’s heart melt.

“Now, I have to get back to work, but no more puking on my bar.”

“And what’ll happen if I do?” A cocky smirk was upon her face.

“We’ll see, Commander.”

The blonde giggled as the smirk was smeared right off of Lexa’s face at the mention of the nickname she overheard the other guitarist call her.

The only thing Lexa thought of was how fucked she was the second butterflies fluttered in her stomach and the beautiful blonde.


	2. Pancakes and Manpain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa gets to know each other a little better, Linctavia meets and who have Raven and Anya been hooking up with?

Lexa was tuning her guitar before her performance, at the same club as last time, until a flash of blonde hair was viewed in the corner of her eye.

“So, no shot for good luck this time?” The familiar husky voice asked.

“Har, har, very funny, Clarke.” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“How do you know my name?” The blonde asked, flustered.

“It was on your name tag, smarty Marty.”

“That’s a horrible nickname.”

“Hey Sexy Lexi, who’s the blonde?” Anya’s voice could be heard over the music.

“That one’s worse.” Lexa groaned.

“Woah, aren’t you that bartender that mini woods almost hurled on?” Murphy asked, a smirk painted across his features.

With that, Anya released a cackle. “Holy _shit_ Lex, your luck is truly the worst.” The bassist chuckled.

“Thanks, An, while you’re at it make another crack about my embarrassing past.” Lexa bit out sarcastically.

“Well, that was that one time when we were in Montreal and-“

“That wasn’t an invitation!”

Clarke chuckled at the band members until she found arms being wrapped around her waist.

“Hey, O.” She smiled.

Lexa found herself frowning at the other brunette touching Clarke, for some reason. She whispered something into Clarke’s ear and the blonde smirked.

“Hey Lexa, could you introduce my lovely friend here to the drummer?” Clarke asked, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Of course, Lincoln, come over here.” Lexa called to the tall man.

He walked over, his eyes wandering all over Octavia. Both Clarke and Lexa noticed this, then they walked over to each other.

“20 bucks says they hook up tonight.” Clarke whispered into her ear.

She shivered at the other girl’s warm breath tickling her ear and smiled at the faint smell of strawberries coming off of Clarke. “20 bucks says that they leave together, but don’t hook up.” Lexa challenged, leaning closer to Clarke, not so she could breathe in her pleasant smell or anything, which would be weird.

“Deal.” The blonde whispered, her voice lower than usual.

Lexa felt a surge of heat rush through her and gulped, hoping Clarke didn’t notice how flustered she was.

Meanwhile, a certain bassist had distracted herself with her… fuckbuddy? Her friend with benefits? Who cares, she was totally making out with her in the bathroom.

“You have to go on in a while, don’t you know.” Raven breathed out between kisses.

“It’s fine, musicians are never on time.” Anya husked before moving to kiss Raven’s neck.

“I wonder-“Raven gasped. “Why.”

Anya let out a husky chuckle against her neck, before continuing her handiwork and trailing her hand down to Raven’s pant button.

“Anya Woods! Where the _fuck_ are you?!” An angry Lexa yelled from outside the bathroom before pounding on the door.

“Damn, and I thought _I_ would be the only thing pounded against this door tonight.” Raven whispered, coaxing a low chuckle out of Anya.

“Sorry, I was fixing my braids, you know how they get, Lex.” Anya called back out.

“Hurry your _ass_ up, we’re on in 5! No being late this time!” The guitarist yelled through the door.

“Ever the punctual.” Anya smirked before resting her forehead against Raven’s.

Raven angled her head upwards and closed the distance between them, meshing their lips together. They kissed, slowly, before breaking apart.

“Well, I’d better be off before Lexa has an aneurysm.” Anya smiled.

“Good luck, know this isn’t over.” Raven smirked.

“I know.” The golden blonde returned the expression.

Back to backstage and Lexa was relieved when she saw Anya waltz in and over to her bass, hopefully tuned.

“Why do you have to do this before every performance and- and- is that a fucking _hickey_?!”Lexa roared, stressed.

“Chill, Heda, you’re just seeing things because you’re stressed.” Anya told her, fiddling with the knobs on her instrument.

“Oh my god! It totally is! You know what, fine, whatever, just plug in.”

“You know Commander, I liked you better when you were drunk last weekend.” Murphy smirked.

“He has a point.” Lincoln mirrored the sky boy’s action.

“You know what, whatever, this is fine.” Lexa nearly hyperventilated.

“Lexa, calm down.” Clarke told the girl, rubbing her back.

Lexa sent a nervous smile in Clarke’s direction and Clarke smiled reassuringly back at the brunette.

“You’ll do great, Lex.” She said before walking away, but not before putting a piece of paper in Lexa’s hand.

Confused, the girl looked at the paper and read it.

_Text me soon, you dork._

_xxx-xxx-xxxx,_

_Clarke._

Lexa’s heart fluttered as she grinned goofily at the note, causing Anya to roll her eyes.

“Come on, you lovesick puppy, we’ve gotta go on.” The bassist chided.

“I am not a lovesick puppy!”

“Are you sure? That sounds like something a lovesick puppy would say.”

“ _Shof op, Onya_.”

“ _Chil daun, Leksa_.”

The aforementioned guitar player rolled her eyes before making her way to the stairs of the stage, taking a few deep breaths before climbing the staircase.

Lexa could feel the atmosphere start to rise in energy when the band made their way onto the stage. They were brought on with cheers, probably boosting Murphy and Anya’s infinite egos.

She stood close to the mic and brought her guitar from her back to her front, listening for clink of drumsticks and the boom of a bass drum to que her. The familiar sounds started seconds later and after a bar, Anya joined in with a bassline, then after the same amount of time, Murphy started playing the main riff to one of their songs.

“How’s everyone doing tonight?!” She yelled into the mic.

The cheers got louder. Lexa smirked.

“Good,” Lexa lowered her voice a little. “Well we’ve got a very special performance for all of you tonight!”

And with that, she joined the rest of her band, Lincoln starting to play the drumline. Like this, she felt alive.

..:.:.:..

“You know Clarke, I’ve got to say, you really have a talent for finding some real gems.” Bellamy said from behind the blonde.

“Bell, you know I didn’t find them, they just showed up and impressed Jaha.”

“Well then I guess he’s the one with the great taste in music.” He smirked, playfully elbowing Clarke.

Clarke clenched her jaw at the feel of Bellamy wrapping his arms around her hips, she pushed his hands away.

“Look Bell, you know it’s not going to happen.” She told him, uncomfortably.

“Fuck that, I’m your manager, I’ll fire you.” He whispered into her ear.

“Bell, fuck off.” Octavia gritted out.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Her brother challenged.

“Don’t think I don’t know how to get you fired.” The younger Blake managed through gritted teeth.

Bellamy chuckled darkly before walking away.

“I can’t believe I’m related to that dick.” Octavia scoffed.

“Me neither, babe.” Raven sighed.

“Oh, look who decided to show up.” Clarke smirked.

“What can I say, I followed the distinct smell of manpain and asshole, then figured you were with Bellamy.” Raven mirrored Clarke.

The three girls laughed before Octavia noticed something about Raven.

“Your lipstick’s smudged.” She observed outwardly.

“Is it?”

“Yeah, and you’ve got a couple hickies on your neck.” Clarke said with a shit-eating grin.

“Hm, weird.” Raven said with a playful smirk.

“Who have you been hooking up with? It isn’t Wick is it?” Octavia questioned.

“No, oh god no, but she is here tonight, I’d introduce you but she’s a bit occupied right now.”

Clarke’s eyes sparkled. “You’re hooking up with Anya?! That’s why she was late?! That’s why you were nowhere to be seen?”

“What can I say, bassists definitely have a sense of rhythm.” Raven’s smirk only widened.

“Gross. Tell me more.” Octavia smiled.

The three laughed again and let them lose themselves in the music.

..:.:.:..

It was the morning after Lexa’s performance and the guitarist decided she should send a text to a certain blonde.

_**To: Princess Clarkey** _ _: Guess who, Clarkey?_

_**Princess Clarkey** _ _: Oh god I hate that name, and is it_

_my favorite high-strung guitarist?_

_**Sexy Lexi** _ _: Was that a pun? And yes, assuming_

_by that you meant Lexa Woods._

_**Princess Clarkey:** _ _No, but it totally works._

_No, I meant Bon Jovi, sorry._

_**Sexy Lexi:** _ _You know he isn’t a person, right?_

_**Princess Clarkey:** _ _Shh._

Lexa smiled at the texts and wandered downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was huddled around the tv, watching cartoons.

“Come on, Murphy, the city of light could totally be a thing.” Anya argued.

“I’m not saying it couldn’t, I’d just say it’s stupid, a life without pain isn’t really a life.” The boy spat out bitterly.

“While Murp isn’t wrong, it would be pretty sweet.” Lincoln added.

The other two grunted in agreement before turning their attention back to the television.

All of them lived together in an apartment downtown, Anya and Lexa’s parents paid for a third of the rent, while the four payed for the rest themselves, after all, it wasn’t cheap having a four bedroom apartment in Washington.

Lexa walked into the kitchen and started making her infamous lemon blueberry pancakes for everyone. She had just finished the batter and put the first batch into the pan when her phone vibrated.

_**Princess Clarkey:** _ _I’m bored can we do something?_

_**Sexy Lexi:** _ _Yeah sure, when and where?_

_**Princess Clarkey:** _ _Meet me at brewed and in like an hour?_

_**Sexy Lexi:** _ _Yeah sure, I’ll meet you there._

Little did Lexa know, but Clarke’s heart fluttered just as much as Lexa’s after the exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I know I said I'd update later but apparently when I get anxious words flow out of me like froyo out of it's machine, leave kudos if you liked it and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Tridasleng Translations:  
> Shof op, Onya = Shut it, Anya  
> Chil daun, Leksa = Calm down, Lexa


	3. Cowboys and Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa 'hangs out', Ranya gets interrupted and Linctavia happens.

Clarke had cursed herself about picking a time so soon, and after half an hour of being in the bathroom, another fifteen minutes of forcing Raven and Octavia to help her pick an outfit, (‘Come on Clarke, go with the leather jacket, she’ll be  drooling’ ‘No way, if she’s anything like Anya, wear this.’) she was finally ready, opting for a flowy white top, a pair of black jeans that clung to her exceptionally well, and a flannel that she was pretty sure was Finn’s, she pushed that thought away.

After arriving at the familiar coffee shop she ordered her regular, coffee with one cream, two sugars and a pump of caramel flavoring. She sat down at the booth she had sat with Lexa just a week ago, though now she was most certainly less angry with the beautiful girl.

There was a jingle of a bell and Clarke averted her eyes to the door, seeing a slightly frazzled Lexa, and Clarke had to stop herself from jumping her right there. Lexa was in a worn jean jacket, a dark navy shirt with a yellow emblem printed across the front and some faded black ripped jeans exposed beautifully tanned skin.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” She smiled at Clarke and her breath caught in her throat as she saw Lexa drag her eyes all over her body.

“No, don’t worry, you’re right on time.” Clarke offered.

She wasn’t on time, she was five minutes late, not that Clarke would admit she was counting or anything.

Lexa’s smile only widened when she sat down at the booth with Clarke.

“So,” Clarke began.

“Howdy.” Lexa stammered, her eyes widening seconds afterwards before cringing.

“Well, howdy to you too, partner.” Clarke chuckled with a southern accent.

“Oh gee, sorry Louise but I’ve gotta tie up Bullseye, that angry git.” Lexa joked with the same accent, making a move to get up.

The two women laughed care-freely and then stopped to look at each other’s eyes.

“So do you want to do something or do you want to stay here and talk?” The taller of the two propositioned, raising an eyebrow and tilting her lips into a challenging smirk.

“I’ve always been one for spontaneity.” Clarke smiled.

“Then let’s go, princess.”

..:.:.:..

“Oh come on, that was a horrible movie, the special effects had me in tears and they barely captured the plot of the actual book.” Lexa argued.

“While I’ve got to admit, it was a horrible movie, they weren’t too bad with the whole following the plot.” Clarke smirked.

“They took one of the most classic books of all time, slapped _zombies_  into it and expected it to be the best damn thing.”

“And who decided it would be a good idea to watch this movie?”

“You know what, Griffin, I’ve had just about enough with you.”

“I mean, it could’ve been worse.” Clarke pointed out.

“It also could’ve sure as hell been better.” Lexa countered.

“You and your old lady feminism books, Woods, I swear.” Clarke giggled.

Lexa huffed.

“So what do you do?” Clarke asked.

“I work part time at a record store.” The other replied.

“Sounds nice, better than having drunk assholes hit on you, or puke on your bar.” Clarke smirked.

“You’re never going to let me live that down are you?”

“Absolutely not.”

..:.:.:..

“So this is my place.” Clarke told Lexa.

“You’ve still got to show me that artwork, Griffin.”

“You know I will, Woods.”

The two smiled at each other until their moment was broken by a voice.

“Well isn’t this a surprise.”

“Anya?!” Lexa exclaimed, clearly not expecting to hear the voice.

“Well it’s nice to see you were busy while we were out.” Clarke said with a smirk, looking between Raven and the bassist.

“You really do have a thing for ruining the moment, mini woods.” Raven smirked.

“Oh my god, you two have been hooking up?! That’s why you’re always at our place?” Lexa inquired.

“Took you long enough, this has been going on for months.” The brunette’s sister answered.

“Gross.” The guitarist shuddered.

“Come on, let’s go into my studio.” Clarke suggested, noticing Lexa’s pale completion.

“Yeah, sure.”

Clarke began walking into the studio and Lexa followed. Once Clarke opened the door and Lexa walked inside, forest green eyes widened.

“Wow.” Lexa breathed.

“It’s not that great, but it’s kind of my space.”

“No, don’t say that, it’s amazing.” Lexa smiled, looking at all the paintings scattered across the room, all in beautiful shades.

“You’re very talented, Clarke.”

The blonde felt a rush of heat in her belly at the way Lexa said her name, accentuating the ‘k’ and rolling the ‘r’ ever-so-slightly.

“This is going to sound weird, but, can I draw you?” Clarke asked.

“Of course, where do you want me?” Lexa smiled.

“Just sit in that stool, but move it to the window so I can get you in the lighting.”

“Like this?” Lexa inquired, sitting stiffly in the stool.

“No, relax a little, you can move, it’s okay.” Clarke corrected.

Lexa smiled and slouched a little at Clarke’s words, letting a lazy smirk adorn her face and looking directly at Clarke, causing the blonde to blush a little.

..:.:.:..

“Come on, Anya, they’re probably screwing in there or something.” Raven whined as the taller woman chose something to watch.

“Gross, you’re talking about my sister.” Anya shuddered, choosing Brooklyn-Nine-Nine

“Whatever, nerd.”

“Dork.”

“Asshole.”

Anya chuckled and then put her arm over the top of the couch, then looked at Raven expectantly. The brunette rolled her eyes and cuddled into Anya’s side, she smelled like flowers and Raven only cuddled in closer when Anya started resting her arm on Raven’s shoulders.

Two episodes in, and Anya could tell Raven was starting to get restless, her fingertips were twitching slightly and her hand sometimes wandered under Anya’s shirt, ghosting over the skin there.

“C’mere” Anya murmured, causing Raven to smirk.

The smaller of the two climbed up to straddle Anya before wrapping her arms around the dirty-blonde’s neck. Anya smirked before Raven’s lips met hers, only brushing softly before finally connecting.

It was slow and lazy, as if they had all the time in the world, not listening to anything other than the other’s heartbeat and the sounds their lips made. Raven grinded down slowly against Anya and coaxed a throaty moan out of the other.

“Rae, fuck.” Anya breathed against the other’s lips.

The door opened and a shocked Octavia let out a squeal.

Raven let out a low chuckle against Anya’s lips. “Man we have bad luck lately.”

“Oh my god! I eat on that couch Raven!”

“Yeah, well I was about to do the same.” Anya deadpanned, releasing a loud laugh out of Raven.

“Jesus! You two are unbelievable!”

There was some angry stomping and the sound of a door opening until the brunette yelled again. “Come on!” Her voice rose impressively in pitch.

..:.:.:..

Both Clarke and Lexa turned at the voice, Lexa seeming a little more surprised than Clarke.

“Two gross couples in one apartment.” Octavia gagged.

“We aren’t dating!” The pairs said in tandem.

This caused laughter to bubble around the house until everyone returned to what they were doing.

“You have incredibly full lips.” Clarke noted, trying to perfect the lines.

“Thanks? Umm... I work out?” Lexa stammered awkwardly.

Clarke raised a brow at this. “You work out your lips? Not that I’m surprised.” She said, maybe a bit bitterly.

“Oh god, no no no no, just, I didn’t know how to handle that compliment.” The brunette rushed out.

Clarke smiled triumphantly and continued to focus on Lexa’s features.

“Can you do me a favour and look out the window for a bit?” Clarke asked the brunette hesitantly.

“Oh, of course.” Lexa let a cocky smile paint its way onto her lips and she angled her head so she was looking out the window, tipping her head upward a little.

“You claim Anya and Murphy have awful egos but I think it’s you who needs to get their ego deflated.” Clarke smirked, starting a new sketch.

“Funny, they say the same thing.” Lexa remarked.

“I wonder why.” Clarke giggled.

The blonde went back to work and the brunette smiled out at the window, observing as the clouds overhead changed colors.

“Alright, I’m done the main sketch... if you want to see it?”

“I would quite like that.” Lexa grinned.

The brunette got off the stool effortlessly and over to Clarke, looking at the sketchpad.

“Clarke… you’re amazing.” Lexa breathed out. “I- I mean at art, because, wow, these are like, really good.”

“Thanks, Lex.” The blonde smiled.

There was a knock at the door and a second later Anya was in the doorframe.

“Hey, we’ve got practice in a while, Octavia and Raven are coming, you in, Clarke?” The bassist inquired.

“Of course.”  Clarke smiled, her cheeks flushing at the thought of seeing Lexa, or, the band rather, preform right in front of her eyes.

..:.:.:..

“Do you guys have any other originals?” Octavia asked Lincoln after a couple covers.

“Yes, but those are Lexa’s and they’re more of the sad acoustic vibe and that doesn’t quite pump up crowds quite as much.”

“You write songs?” Clarke asked the guitarist, who was currently fiddling with her amp.

“Yeah, but mostly Murphy’s songs are preformed because he has enough teenage angst to beat out a group of teenagers.”

“You know me, mini Woods, pain, hate and envy, those are the three ABC’s of me, take that away and there’s nothing.” Murphy said with a smirk.

“Wow, such a poet.” Raven huffed out with a roll of her eyes.

“You know it, Reyes.” He rasped out lazily.

“Can you show us the originals?” Octavia asked, clearly curious.

“It’s Lexa’s decision ba-“Lincoln coughed. “Octavia.”

“Sure, why not, let’s do that one upbeat song first.” Lexa said with a cocky grin.

The song started out with Lexa singing, then Lincoln added in a drum part, quietly, Murphy stomped on a pedal and it distorted his guitar and then at the next part of the verse the band all started jamming.

There was a soft part until the loud one started again, and another time it was quiet. This went on for a while until the song ended.

“Wow, Lex, you wrote that?” Clarke asked, grinning.

“Yeah, it’s just a rough draft though.”

“It’s amazing.”

Clarke hoped Lexa heard the message that said ‘you’re amazing.’

“I- thank you, Clarke, you’re not too bad at art either.”

Lexa hoped Clarke heard the message that said ‘you’re better.’

..:.:.:..

“Lincoln,”

“Yes, Octavia?”

The pair was currently cuddled up together on an old futon at Octavia’s apartment she shared with her friends.

“Can we dance?” The brunette girl asked.

“These are just the end credit songs.” The man chided, a playful lilt to his voice.

“I don’t care, it’s slow and the Notebook is sad.” Octavia pouted.

“Very well.”

Octavia grinned and went onto the open floor, Lincoln doing the same afterwards, holding out his hand. The girl took it and he pulled her close, barely hearing her breath hitch, barely. She rested her head on his chest and heard the beat of his heart, hearing it flutter and speed.

“Why haven’t you tried to kiss me yet?” Octavia inquired, blunt.

Lincoln spluttered for a moment, unsure what to say.

“Let’s face it, we’re attracted to each other, so why not?”

“We-well, uh, consent is extremely important and,”

Octavia giggled and kissed the taller man, standing on the tips of her toes. When they broke apart, they both laughed and smiled at each other.

..:.:.:..

Clarke and Lexa had been texting non-stop the past week, much to the disdain of everyone around them. ‘Why don’t you just fuck her already?’ ‘Griffin, you’re more whipped than my merengue.’ The two were currently together, Lexa braiding Clarke’s hair absentmindedly while Clarke napped on her lap, having drifted off during a movie.

Lexa knew that she probably had a goofy smile plastered onto her face, she hadn’t even bothered waking Clarke up even if the movie ended almost an hour ago and Lexa was just watching the next that had loaded.

There was a soft whine and Lexa turned her attention to the blonde.

“Lex, you’re pulling too hard.” A sleepy Clarke murmured.

“I’m sorry, Clarke.” Lexa breathed.

“It’s okay, but keep doin’ that ‘s relaxing.” The artist puffed out.

“When do you have work, Clarke?”

“I ‘ave to be there at 7.” She slurred.

“Okay, Clarke, you have 2 hours to nap.”

“You say my name funny.” Clarke giggled airily.

“Do I?” Lexa asked the sleepy blonde.

She hummed in agreement. “It’s nice, you say it like Clarrkuh, it’s nice, it makes my heart go funny.”

“Go to sleep, Clarke.”

“Kay.”


	4. Oops?

So, it appears I did not think this through enough.

I understand it's not Saturday, also I haven't updated in 2 weeks. I might have gone into this without a stable plot or knowing what was going to happen?? I'm going to repost this story later, with hopefully longer chapters and better writing. Thanks for reading and sorry for the inconvenience!

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty folks, so that was the first chapter, I'll probably do updates every Saturday or so if you're interested in more. Let me know if there are any spelling mistakes! Thanks gentlepeople!


End file.
